koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner
Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner (亡国のイージス2035 ～ウォーシップガンナー～) is a movie tie-in video game for the Japanese live-action summer film, Boukoku no Aegis. Harutoshi Fukui, the author of the base novel, personally planned the screenplay for Boukoku no Aegis 2035. The game presents an original sequel to this continuity which has not been referenced in his other works. Fifty lucky consumers who pre-ordered the game could have received one of six different film related merchandise with their purchase. Plot Miyazu's mutiny led to a peak in global terrorism and revolutionary nationalism for the first world powers. The major countries of the world declared war and formed a coalition which operated like the EU. Their consolidated armed forces led to the rebels' defeat; the ruling powers are currently processing the formation of the World Federation for the lofty goal of world peace. Thirty years after the Isokaze incident, a new terrorist group calling themselves the Chollima Armada use the GUSOH and Ho Yong-Hwa's name to strike the outskirts of Kure. Since political friction prevents the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force's deployment, the experimental and newly assembled Variable Equipment: Weapon, Engine and Bridge Vessel (VE-WEBV) Isokaze and its meager crew are the lone members of a secret defense division. Their mission is to subdue and identify the Chollima Armada. Gameplay Like the subtitle suggests, the basic gameflow and controls are the same as Naval Ops: Warship Gunner. Players use the directional pad for steering and movement. The left analog stick is used for aiming and Binocular Mode —for zooming onto targets— is assigned to the right analog stick. Default button configurations have been changed: : : fire selected weapon. : / : change current weapon. : : initiate/disable automatic defense system (Intercept Mode from Warship Gunner). Players are limited to one warship: the Isokaze. They cannot obtain another ship, enter Precision Mode with it, or assign any air crafts to board it. Its primary addition to distinguish it from other Warship Gunner warships is its one button default Aegis System (R2). A blue overlay will appear on the current screen to lock onto multiple targets within the selected missile's range. The fired missiles stay on target unless another object interrupts its aerial trajectory. Aegis Mode is usable with locked targets only; its sensors can be jammed by other warships. Once it is used, the player has a four second cooldown before it can be used again. The default build for Isokaze includes Evasive Equipment (L1). Using it with proper timing can deflect multiple enemy missiles for a few seconds. Like weapons, this option can be used if it's equipped or until the slots for its usage are depleted. Players can acquire refills from defeated enemies. Status ailments which can be suffered from a direct hit (fire, flood, etc.) remain to inhibit ship performance and durability. Repairs are limited based on the difficulty setting. A full health and status emergency repair stops the ship's movement. Most stages have enemy subjugation act as the main objective. Every stage includes a secondary objective; completing it affects the player's evaluation points and performance letter rating at the end of a cleared stage, S being the best and E being the lowest. S and A grades rewards exclusive equipment. Research cannot be conducted for new ship parts, so the player is encouraged to pick up crates from defeated foes or strive for S/A grade victories. Completing a stage's main goal opens a prompt to either stay or leave the battlefield. Leaving skips to the grading screen. Staying allows players the chance to shoot down bonus reinforcements. The player can often receive parts not available during the main mission. A manual dismissal (second option within the Start menu) will need to be issued for the grading screen. Stages and enemies types tend to drop specific goods. New ship hulls and defensive stations can be earned based on the number of evaluation points and time spent to complete the game once. Warship Gunner's ship modifications and artillery remains largely intact. Only the crab, cat, and the standard wave gun super weapons return as S rank or secondary playthrough bonuses. The unique weapons exclusive to this title include the GUSOH System. Using it causes immense damage to Isokaze's health and increases the chances of completely paralyzing the ship with status ailments. It has a wide area of effect and is difficult to avoid without its player usable anti-thesis, the Tpex. Certain Evasive Equipment may help escape or minimize its effects. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. One save slot. Can only proceed into the next chapter. Players can continue from their cleared save to experience the story again. An extra battle is included for players who clear the game at least once. Start New game for the main story on Easy, Normal, Hard difficulty. Total of twenty stages. Tutorial Battle and ship building tutorials. Free Mission Unlocked based on save data progress in the main narrative. Players can use this mode to collect parts they may need for upgrades or parts completion. Extras Includes a visual dictionary for the game with character biographies, ship designs, and lingual based on the player's progress in the main story. A promotional trailer, character biographies using promotional photographs of the live actors' portrayals, and an encyclopedia for the film are included. Settings Adjustments for game difficulty, sound settings, brightness and game controls. Volume settings for music, voices and sound effects can be individually set. Auto save prompt can be turned on or off. Game Previews Promotional videos for Zill O'll infinite and Dynasty Warriors 5. Characters *'Naoki Miyazu' :Voiced by: Hideyuki Tanaka :Age: 42 :The main protagonist in the story and Hirotaka Miyazu's nephew. He enlisted into the navy with the hopes of redeeming his family's name. Though his natural talents led to his Commander rank, the backlash from his uncle's rebellion often prevented his participation in active duty. Atsumi recognized his worth and used his resources to name Miyazu Captain of the VE-WEBV Isokaze. *'Daisuke Atsumi' :Voiced by: Hirohiko Kakegawa :Age: 74 :The only character from the novel canon. Atsumi retired as Director of DAIS twenty years prior yet he remains an influential behind-the-scenes political advisor. Age hasn't dulled his primary desire to protect Japan's security. Atsumi gives Miyazu new objectives and defends his unit from political scandals. *'Kouji Asou' :Voiced by: Bin Shimada :Age: 35 :Lieutenant Commander and Vice Captain of VE-WEBV Isokaze. Skilled yet cynical, his nonchalant sarcasm often led to him being swapped with multiple warships. Asou frequently reacts to events with unwarranted mockery. He genuinely trusts his superior's capabilities with time. *'Satomi Kikumasa' :Voiced by: Yumi Touma :Age: 25 :Lieutenant Junior Grade and VE-WEBV Isokaze's Chief Radio Officer. She is serious and strictly dedicated to her profession. Asou's scathing commentary often invites an angered reaction from her. Kikumasa is the same family name for a marine who perished during a torpedo transfer aboard the DDG183 Isokaze, but their relation is questionable. *'Jeffery Stanford' :Voiced by: Daisuke Gōri :Age: 45 :United States Vice Admiral and Fleet Commander of the 8th American Fleet. Stanford is an oafish glory hog and American supremacist, openly belittling the ideals and actions of foreign countries. His duty dictates his presence near the VE-WEBV Isokaze, but he uses petty excuses to refuse working with them. *'Rima' :Voiced by: Akemi Sato :Age: ? :Once System L is activated near VE-WEBV Isokaze, she mysteriously appears before Miyazu. No one other than the captain seems aware of her presence. *'Charles the XII' :Voiced by: Takeshi Aono :Age: 87 :Chairman of Rochefort and the main face for the EU Conglomerate. The French man opposes Atsumi in global chats, supposedly following his own agenda. He is later revealed to be a long-lost and legitimate descendant of Bourbon royalty. Aspiring to lead a monarchy dictatorship, Charles discreetly gathers resources for his personal fleet. *'Ho Yong-Hwa' :Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiayu :Age: ? :Leader of the Chollima Armada who wields GUSOH and makes several threats to the Japanese government. He uses Ho Yong-Hwa as his pseudonym, as the real McCoy perished thirty years ago. *'Li Chuilian' :Voiced by: Mariko Suzuki :Age: 28 :CIA agent and Ensign of United States Navy of Chinese descent. She and her family appeared to have escaped China to America due to unexplained circumstances. Li is a double agent. She infiltrates Stanford's fleet and acts as Ho Yong-Hwa's right-hand man. External Links *Official website Category:Games